


Fan Fic Sneak Peeks

by AvyJC15



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Harry Potter References, Magi: Labyrinth of Magic Spoilers, Marvel Universe, Percy Jackson References, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Post-The Mummy Returns, Sneak Peeks, Star Wars References, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyJC15/pseuds/AvyJC15
Summary: Sneak Peeks of most and all upcoming and published stories.





	1. The Birth of a Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Birth of a Legend is the first installment in the Infinite Series Universe.**
> 
> Ayden Jaubert undergoes struggles like no other has faced before as one of the two youngest soldiers the army has yet had in the 21st century and finds there is much peril she must endure to keep her comrades safe.
> 
> She also discovers that, no matter how hard you try, you just can't save everyone.
> 
> "Sacrifice is a choice you make. Loss is a choice made for you."  
> — Conrad Roth

Elena's shocked gaze did not waver from where it rested upon the tired-looking brunette. "Y-you jumped after me," she stammered.

Ayden huffed. "I told you I'd protect you."

Elena shook her head, eyes still wide in disbelief as she brushed the wet hair away from her face. "You jumped off a damn plane, into the ocean... just for  _me_." She paused as she watched the brunet slump onto the sand, exhausted. "You went back for me."

"I'll always go back for you. You fall, I'll catch you." Ayden, then, tilted her head to the side and looked at her with a tired, slightly close-eyed smile. "And it's like I told you:  _when it comes to us, I'm in it for the long haul_."

Elena ginned back just as tiredly, remembering her telling her that the day they met. "Till the end of the line," she quoted, grabbing onto her best friend's hand.

"Till the end of the line," Ayden agreed, gently squeezing Elena's hand in return.


	2. Midnight Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the abrupt departure of Mason, her hybrid love, and Edward, her godsister's vampire love, Milarayne finds comfort in her bizarre relationships with strangers, who may be more than what they appear to be, and her, simultaneously, deepening friendship with Jacob Black. However, her priorities, loyalties, and abilities are put to the test as she is drawn deeper into the world of hunters and old, forgotten enemies.

It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. In a way, it had been. I had just witnessed the death of the  _first_  person I ever  _truly_  loved so much. I didn't want to believe it though. That drove me to run through the woods there, nights later.

He just couldn't be gone.

" _Oh, no! We need to stop them. Stop! Kill me instead!_ " a demon sneered.

" _We can't, daímonas prinkípissa!_ " another exclaimed, laughing— undoubtedly at me— as I slid down the tree trunk. " _That was your one shot_."

" _No! We have to—_ " another mocked me, making the others laugh.

"Mila..."

I was shaking my head and pulling at my hair, mumbling, "Shut up," repeatedly, but they just wouldn't shut their filthy mouths.

It was getting harder and harder to contain my emotions. It had been this way for the past few weeks since we got back. The voices would start bothering me at the most expected yet unexpected moments, and I would run into the woods near  _our_  tree and just collapse, trying to push the demons out of my head. Though something was different this time.

_I float in a boat... in a raging black ocean..._

I wouldn't be able to hold it at this time.

_Low in the water... and nowhere to go..._

" _It's too late_ ," another demon sand, and again, they laughed.

_The tiniest lifeboat..._

"No," I mumbled repeatedly.

_With people I know..._

" _You can say goodbye!_ " another demon sang, making the others laugh.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed, finally letting the tears escape the corner of my eyes and run down in waterfalls down my flushed cheeks.

"Mila."

I shut my eyes tight and brought my hands to my ears, wishing everything would just go away.

"Cold, clammy, and crowded..." I began to sing, my voice quivering as I sobbed. "The people smell desperate...  _'We'll sink any minute... so someone must go...'_ "

" _They're coming! Coming, coming, coming!!! It's over! No use of going on!_ "

"The tiniest lifeboat... with the people I know..."

" _End it!!_ "

A mixture between something sounding almost like a growl and a whimper ripped through my throat as another sob escaped my lips as the hammering in my head grew along with the voices in my head.

" _Just end it! You're of no use! No one wants you! End it!_ "

"Mila..."

"Everyone's pushing! Everyone's fighting! Storms are approaching!" I continued, raising my own voice out of despair.

"Leave her alone..."

My heart shifted violently within my chest, eliciting a painful yelp out of me. "There's nowhere to hide!" I sang on, trying hard to keep my voice from quivering any more, but to no avail. "If I say the wrong thing or I act the wrong way... they'll throw me right over the side!"

"Mila..."

It was nothing but a whisper, but it still overpowered the others. His voice was just as I remembered it. Deep, calm and musical.

I must be dreaming.

I shut my eyes and buried my face between my knees.

"I'm hugging my knees..." The volume of my voice dimmed by a long shot as my voice quivered fervently, hiccups escaping my throat as my sobs only grew. "The arrow is pointing...Well, who the fuck chose me? Still, I wish it all'd go..."

"Mila..."

I shook my head, not wanting to hear any more. I wanted it all to stop— I couldn't take the pain anymore.

_The tiniest lifeboat..._

"Silver..."

My voice trembled as I forced myself to drown all and everything in and around me. "The tiniest lifeboat," I repeated aloud. "Full of people I know..."

"Miles..."

_The tiniest lifeboat..._

I stiffened when I suddenly felt something warm yet cold rest on my shoulder. I finally dared myself to look up to bore my teary, midnight-blue, silver-specked gaze into his beautiful emerald eyes and stood up, never taking my eyes off of him.

"You lied to me," I croaked in a voice gone thick from all the crying.

He leaned forward and stroked my hair and face. I felt it, but when I tried to grab his hand, mine went right through, making me cry harder.

"Even if I wanted to apologize, you couldn't hear me... so I won't."

I shook my head. "I can see you— hear you. Please... please, don't leave me..."

"I don't have a choice, Silver. You are, by far, the greatest thing that ever happened to me in on all my time on this Earth. I get to die knowing I was loved— not just by anyone— by  _you_ , Milarayne Williams. It's the epitome of a fulfilled life. It's never gonna get any better than this. I peaked," he murmured, gently wiping the tears from my face.

"I love you, Mila."

I shook my head and tried to reach for his arm, but my hand went right through him again. "Please... please... come back to me."

" _Goodbye..._ " And his large, towering figure faded away.

I backed up once more against the tree. "Mason?" I whispered.

He couldn't be...

"Mason, please..."

I let out a loud scream as I leaned my back fully against the tree and slid down, hugging my knees up to my chest.

He's gone...


	3. Within Two Destinies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn Cordell gets another glance at loss and sacrifice and finds she must face her past and come to terms with it in order to move forward. With the guidance of her mentor and the encouragement of her loved ones, she embarks on a journey to becoming stronger, but...
> 
> How is it possible to be strong and still keep losing?

"Master..." Seanna managed to whisper, her voice coming out hoarse and desperate. Not fully aware of her actions, she blindly groped the air for her hand.

"Hey," her warm fingers intertwined around hers. "Everything's going to be okay. You're going to be fine Seanna, I-I promise." The young woman's voice cracked as her grip on her padawan's hand tightened.

A fearful lump forming in her chest, Seanna forced her eyes open. Ashlyn's burning hazelnut irises watched her with such concern that she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. She was hurting her mentor, wasn't she? Why did she always end up hurting the ones that meant everything to her?

"Did I do good?" she chocked out.

The Jedi Master released a strained chuckle that rang with sadness. "Yeah.... yeah, you did."

Seanna attempted to smile although she was sure it came out as a grimace. She didn't want to leave her master. She couldn't. Not now, at least. But, she felt herself slowly slipping away, drifting deeper and deeper into a slumber she had no control over. A slumber she knew would, no doubt, be eternal.

"Master..." she murmured. "Will you promise me something?"

Ashlyn looked at her and blinked, a traitorous tear sliding down her cheek. "Anything," she whispered.

Seanna closed her eyes and focused her mind solely on Ashlyn. The warmth her hand was passing onto hers. The way she was letting her lean against her chest. The softness of her loose shirt. The scent of fabric softener that filled her nose. Her heartbeat. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath. Just... her. The essence of the mother Seanna had never gotten to have.

"Don't let go... okay?"

More tears slid down the Jedi Master's cheek as she shook her head. "Never."


	4. Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracelyn Monteverdi is a talented young singer who is thrown back in time, following the death of her father.
> 
> Reuniting with her beloved parent in the 19th, she finds herself soaring up unto a different socially classified ladder, demoted from lead singer in her school choir to costume girl in the infamous Opera Populaire, to Opera singer, trained under the watchful eye of her Angel of Music.
> 
> Making friends with a strange, little girl claiming to be from another realm, and a beautiful and mysterious woman who is, yet, another Titor, Gracelyn finds herself heavily guarded by those closest to her as suspicion goes there is a stranger fallen into a murderous rampage as he seeks to find her and take her from her loved ones.
> 
> How will she fare under the suffocating gazes of the Phantom of the Opera and the Lady of the Night as she fears for her life and those of her dear friends? How will she fare at the possible fact that she may just lose her father again?

It was then that the Phantom realized she was calling for him. His mind wasn't playing tricks, nor was he wishful thinking— she really was singing for him, calling for him to come forth; she's giving him her answer.

" _Angel or Phantom, here, I'm singing... calling you from the heavens. Angel, my friend and secret guardian— enter at last, Master._ "

For a moment, he could only stare, and she, in turn, stared at the empty spot in the orchestra pit, where she was sure he had stood all those weeks ago when he proposed that he teach her. She waited, for what, she was not even sure anymore.

" _For as long as I've been alive,_   _I've gone through life undecided,_ " she began to sing, more to herself than to the Phantom.

Finally, she looked up, her eyes zeroing on Box Five. It was him; he was there, staring at her with striking, intense eyes, his face hidden behind an oak-colored mask. It didn't occur to the Phantom that she was now looking straight at him, for his mind had gone blank the moment their eyes met. Then, when he finally realized it, he found that he could not move, for he was afraid that now that she could see him, she would change her mind and walk away, despite the fact that she was not seeing his real face.

Instead of turning her back to him as he had expected, she twisted her body, so she was fully facing his way as she began to sing again. Her voice had become impossibly sweeter, pouring from her mouth like honey from a jar onto burnt toast, soothing away the bitter taste.

" _Now that I have cleared my mind I..._ "

Again, she became silent for a long, agonizing minute before taking a step his way.

" _... wish for your guidance._ " Her dark eyes suddenly lit up as a bright, innocent smile curled its way onto her pink, plump lips. " _Angel of Music! Guide and Guardian! Grant to me your knowledge!_ "

Angel... of... Music? Did she truly believe him to be so? Was this the naivety her father had spoken of? The Phantom knew not what to do anymore.

" _Angel of Music! Hide no longer!_ "

No. She might've been naive and innocent, but she knew  _exactly_  who he was. That knowing glint in her eyes gave that much away. And yet... she still called him what he thought her to be and asked for him.

She raised her arms forth, motioning at him to join her, paying no mind to the shawl that slipped from her shoulders and fell to the ground as her eyes remained solely upon him. " _Come to me, strange angel._ "

Yes, she somehow definitely knew who he was. And still, she asked for him. She accepted him.

He stood from his seat, his cape black as night bellowing behind him as he met her dark eyes once more.  _Those dark, almond-shaped eyes conveying so many emotions, and yet seemingly hiding secrets of the world underneath those thick, dark lashes of hers._..

He opened the pillar in his Box, and went into the hidden passage behind it, pacing down a short flight of stairs that lead him into the orchestra pit. The smile was gone from her face, though, upon seeing him appear there below, her eyes lit up even more. The Phantom was about to step forth but hesitated when he finally noticed the girl's father in the right backstage wing. The hesitation, however, left as soon as it came when Francis gave the man a look that clearly meant he had his permission as long as he took care of her.

He waited for a moment, gazing back into the girl's eyes, watching her as she reached down for her shawl, her eyes never leaving his as she wrapped it around herself again. Once Francis was gone, the Phantom finally stepped out of the shadows and placed a foot on the first step of the small staircase that led up to the stage.

" **I am your Angel of Music.** "

His voice was that of a baritone, and though it came out ever so softly, it was seemingly loud and raw with emotion. Gracelyn suddenly felt her breathing begin to slow and her heartbeat accelerate; he had only sung a few words, but, by God! His voice was so breathtakingly beautiful and held a certain hypnotic edge to it, which was what pushed her to gradually make her way over to him without even realizing it.

Realizing what he had just done, the Phantom's eyes widened in horror; he had just hypnotized her. It wasn't intentional, for sometimes he could not help the magic he'd spent his life practicing amongst other things, such as his music.

He held his hand out and tried again.

" **Come to me, Angel of Music...** "

This time, his sung words were nothing but a whisper. She was seemingly out of his hypnotic spell, but it seemed her decision was truly genuine, for she continued forth and, without a second thought, placed her hand in his own. He relished the feeling of her soft, small hand against his own calloused one. They stared at one another for a long moment, just standing there on the small wooden staircase, one small, olive skinned hand being held ever so delicately by a bigger, paler one.

For the first time, he could see every little detail he'd been longing to see in her eyes. Her eyes, he noticed, were not as dark as he had initially believed them to be. Instead of being of a dark chocolate color, they were a rather light shade of an earthly greenish brown that somehow seemed to glow as they stared into his own.

She, too, studied his eyes, for she had been longing to do so ever since she realized that he was the one looking after her during her hours of work, keeping away the many stagehands that tended to act naughty every time she was around, trying to get intimate with her. His eyes, she discovered, were as deep a shade of blue as the calm waters of the ocean, mixed with an earthly green hue of a tropical island, and a shade of gray one would find in the sky just after a rainy morning has come to an end.

Her gaze remained as intense upon him as his did upon her, her face showing no speck of emotion displayed in her eyes. Then, she smiled at him, ever so brightly, her lips parting, revealing two perfectly straight rows of pearly white teeth. And then, she sung once more, her voice softer and sweeter than before.

" _Guide me, my Angel of Music._ "


	5. The Mummy: The Battle of the Kins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scorpion King has been defeated. Anck-Su-Namun got what she deserved, and Imhotep finally surrendered to death.
> 
> But there is a far bigger threat awaiting over the horizon.
> 
> Reuniting with acquaintances of another time, it is up to the Carnahans and O'Connells to save Annabella from limbo as her conscience clings for dear life, while Nebetia takes over one last time.

"Your Majesty."

Both heads snapped toward the door where stood Aahmes, Seti the First's chosen advisor. The man stood tall with his lips twisted downward in that usual frown he wore.

"It is time, My Queen, to begin the execution of the traitorous—"

"Aahmes, such descriptive words are unnecessary," Carmen cut him off with a clearly unimpressed look on his face.

The man fought back a sneer, but, nonetheless, bowed respectively before the woman. "Of course, Lady Carmen."

"Is there anything else we shall know before going to the temple?" the woman inquired as she helped Nebetia to her feet.

The man's brows furrowed, but he nodded, nonetheless. "There has been an occurrence in the streets; Your Majesty is needed in the throne room immediately."

The women shared a look before following Aahmes out of Nebetia's bedchambers. The long corridors suddenly felt cold as Nebetia wandered through them, and the newfound silence left her bothered and unsettled. A breath and a fight of a sigh, she stalked up to the throne made of stone that she now owned.

Before long, the large doors opened once more, this time opening to Menmet-Ra, the First Commander of the royal army. The man sauntered into the throne room, his usual glare narrowing his features as he threw before him a man dressed in seemingful rags, hands bound behind his back.

Nebetia bit back a startled gasp upon taking in his ragged, disheveled look; it seemed like he hadn't eaten in weeks. And those rags— they were clothes, tattered ripped and dirtied from endless days of work.

"Your Grace," Menmet-Ra addressed the Queen as he pushed the nameless man to his knees before her majesty, ultimately snapping her out of her thoughts. "We found this man in the streets slandering your name in front of a crowd." Sliding his curved blade from its sheath latched to his belt, the First Commander pointed his weapon at the defenseless man, much to Nebetia's great dismay. "The law demands that heretics like him must be execu—"

"Wait," Nebetia cut him off in a rushed voice, catching her mentor's undivided attention. "There... there must be something else we can do." Her voice was almost pleading.

Narrowing his deep-set eyes at the female Pharaoh, the commander was quick to point out that "The punishment for treason has always been death, hasn't it?"

Swallowing hard, Nebetia agreed. "Yes, but... couldn't we... perhaps... we could use him to serve labour instead."

"And let him continue spreading his heresy?" the commander demanded.

"Careful how you speak when addressing your queen, Menmet-Ra," Carmen snapped, stepping forward from her spot beside Nebetia.

Menmet-Ra momentarily shut his eyes in irritation before sighing. "I... do remember it took the late Seti some time to deal with these transgressions. However, it'd do well to learn to do so aptly."

"Menmet..."

"Carmen," Nebetia raised her hand and gave the elder woman a look that told her to settle down. "It's fine."

Turning her attention back to the man on the ground, she leaned down as best as she could from her throne to catch his downcast gaze.

"And you," she called out to him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"What more can I say?" the man growled. "My sons are gone; building your father's temple has ruined my family and more are being worked to death."

Nebetia blinked, shocked.

"You've done nothing to put an end to this." Finally lifting his gaze to meet hers, the man sneered at her, much to her surprise. "You don't deserve to be queen." He spat.

In a swift move, Menmet-Ra's curved blade was pressed against the man's neck.

"Trust me, Your Grace, this is the best course of action."

Before the young queen fumbling in her nerves could decide, the blade had slashed clean through, the man's head rolling along the floor the following second, eliciting a gasp of horror from the terrified Nebetia, a hand flying to her mouth as the other subconsciously rested upon her abdomen.

Lady Carmen spared her a sideways glance upon noticing the very subtle gesture.

"Come, Your Grace," spoke the princess' mentor, her tone soft and cautious. "The ritual has surely already commenced."

She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and helped her to her feet.

"Just a little bit longer and then it will all be over."

"I... I can't—"

"Just a little bit longer, Nebetia."

"I... alright."


	6. Magi: A Guardian's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Fackel perished with one last act of goodness from the bottom of her heart. Sacrifice.
> 
> But a battle amongst the stars was never to be her last.
> 
> After waking up in a small shack in, once again, another reality, Magdalena Rosales must learn to survive in this new world as a Force wielder she now is, the obsession of the legendary, once and future king Sinbad, and a King's Candidate herself— wait, what?

When Lena opened her eyes, she had to close them back as light infiltrated her vision. It hurt, but thankfully, it went away rather quickly.

A woman had been tending her wounds; upon noticing the girl had woken up, she smiled at her ever so kindly, she almost believed Katherine Cordell was the one standing before her, in the place of the stranger.

"Oh, you're awake," said the lady.

It didn't take long for Lena to register what was going on and start freaking out. She attempted to get off the bed, completely ignoring the woman's protests, and started rambling to herself in Spanish and Tagalog muttering things along the lines of 'how could this be possible?' and 'wasn't I  _just_  dead  _again_?'

The moment she'd finally managed to push herself into a sitting position where she lay on a makeshift bed on the floor, she shrieked upon realizing she was nearly naked.

"Esra?! What's going on?!"

Before long, a tall man with seemingly dark, purple hair rushed in as best as he could, a little boy no older than four years old running in behind him, jumping onto his back to peek and see what all the commotion was about.

"Badr!!" 'Esra' exclaimed, chidingly.

It took the man almost a minute after his wife called him out to realize he was staring at a nearly naked girl. He, too, having let out a startled yelp, swiftly spun on his heel, turning his back to them, apologizing profusely it was almost ridiculous. The little boy on his shoulder, however, could not seem to remove his eyes from the very flustered girl who tried to cover herself as best as she could with the sheet she previously had on her.

"... pwetty," said the boy, eyes wide and filled with wonder as they scrutinized the nameless nude girl.

Seemingly  _just_  realizing the little boy was all but ogling the much older girl, the mother and father let out a startled yelp.

"Sinbad!!"

And Badr grabbed the little boy by the back of his shirt and brought him forward, covering his eyes before rushing out.

Esra sighed in relief once they were gone, a hand scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about that. They both have the greatest of hearts but can be a little oblivious sometimes."

Having calmed down slightly, Lena turned toward the woman kindly smiling down at her. ...  _Huh?_

"My name is Esra," the woman introduced herself. "My husband, Badr, and my son found you out in the middle of the ocean. Had they not gotten you out and brought you here, you wouldn't have made it..."

Lena looked back up at her, her sky-blue eyes widened with surprise.  _They... they saved me? How am I even alive though?_  Suddenly, she blinked, slightly taken aback upon seeing white little glowing creatures floating around the woman—  _Esra_ , who seemed to be completely oblivious to them.

Lena was too deep in her thoughts that she had not even noticed when she was helped into a comfortable robe, even less that she was put in one, or that there was one nearby and ready for her in the first place; she was far too deep in her own mind, trying to make sense of how she had gotten to this place, or rather the middle of the ocean, and what the hell were those familiar little things floating about, giggling in her ear.

There seemed to be more of those little white, glowing butterfly creatures when the father and son walked in, the little boy bouncing happily about until he stood right in front of her, having climbed onto her lap till his smiling face was inches from hers, much to his parents' panic.

"Pwetty!" he repeated, bringing his hands to her cheeks, his articulation a little dense. "Bwue-bwue eyes!! I wove bwue! It's wike the sky and the sea!!"

She blinked, finally pulled back into this new reality, eyes widening upon the sudden appearance of the boy on her lap, smiling brightly up at her.

"Hi! I'm Sinbad! Wha youw name?"

She blinked again, slowly grasping all the names she had heard from the moment she'd woken up here.

"Your names are what?!"


End file.
